Na cor do silêncio
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Cor de História: Pó, a cor de Cuthbert Binns.


**Na cor do silêncio**

Cuthbert Binns contava seus passos pelos corredores de Hogwarts enquanto a luz na sua varinha fazia os quadros da parede acordarem. Porém as figuras não reclamavam. Sabiam que Binns gostava de silêncio. Seus cabelos grisalhos, presos para trás, impunham respeito tanto nos alunos quanto nos jovens professores. Talvez porque ele fosse o único do corpo docente que não tinha tanto brilho, tanta _cor_. Sua matéria: História da Magia. Revolta dos Duendes, Congresso dos Centauros, acordos com os sereianos. O apagado tom de páginas e mais páginas decoradas a fio pelos bruxos que quase dormiam sentados em sua sala de aula. A voz de Binns era um sonífero, tão baixa e constante quanto um aspirador de pó. Pó: essa era a cor da História. História transitava entre o bem e o mal, entre o que foi feito e o que não foi, entre o preto e o branco. _A cor de Cuthbert Binns._

Terminou de checar os corredores e deu meia volta, a fim de ir para seus aposentos, quando encontrou a sala dos professores aberta. Entrou no cômodo, o segundo mais aconchegante do castelo, e abriu um sorriso, não tão perceptível, quando encontrou ali o livro onde estavam registrados os nomes de cada aluno. Sentou-se em sua poltrona, folheou, sorriu ao encontrar os sobrenomes de sempre. Black, Malfoy, Longbottom, Potter, Weasley.

Sempre os mesmos rostos sorridentes por terem entrado na escola dos sonhos, por onde todos os grandes bruxos passaram. As taças reluzentes, os banquetes bem servidos, tudo compunha o cenário perfeito na noite do primeiro banquete do ano, como o que havia ocorrido há algumas horas. E o Grande Salão transformava-se no_ primeiro lugar_ mais aconchegante de Hogwarts quando os alunos entravam. Todos jovens, cheios de vida, prontos para aprender tudo. Menos História, ele sabia. Mas não podia deixar de sorrir quando o seu tão zelado silêncio do castelo era quebrado pela voz estridente do Chapéu Seletor e os aplausos dos veteranos.

Para Slytherin, os ambiciosos. Todas as vestes caras da cor das árvores da Floresta Proibida, onde eles se aventurariam apenas por saber que não podiam. A cor da serpente, astuta e escorregadia. Mais: a cor da _esperança_.

Para Gryffindor, os corajosos leões, suas caudas em chamas vivas misturadas com o sangue dos bruxos das trevas. Era a cor dos olhos flamejantes do aluno quando desafiado. Cor de _vitória_.

Para Hufflepuff, os reluzentes sorrisos daqueles que eram bons de coração. Os justos, fiéis, que honravam suas condutas e pensavam mais no próximo do que em si mesmos não mereceriam menos que aquela cor. _Ouro_.

E na sua antiga moradia, Ravenclaw, entravam aqueles que vestiam as cores da tranqüilidade, e que com sua dedicação e busca ao conhecimento alcançariam o céu. E toda a cor do _céu_.

Quando todas sentavam e o diretor começava a dar as boas-vindas, Binns ganhava cores. Porém, ali, no seu tão prezado silêncio da sala dos mestres, ele era só lembranças. E elas misturavam-se com a cor que regia a vida do professor, afogando-o com a falta que sentia do barulho, da felicidade que aquele salão, aqueles alunos emanavam. Binns fechou os olhos e viu ali as taças, a comida, o céu estrelado. Viu os alunos e soube que, mesmo que eles não prestassem atenção em suas aulas, não poderia viver sem eles. Poderia lecionar ali _para sempre_, independente das cores que sua matéria refletisse. Afogou-se na sua escuridão particular, no silêncio.

No dia seguinte, acordou, olhou as horas e constatou que estava um pouco atrasado. Não havia acordado a tempo do café, mas daria a primeira aula. Viu os alunos na porta, seus rostos assustados enquanto olhavam para ele. Binns quase sorriu, mas não o fez. _Atravessou_ a porta.

Pediu silêncio aos jovens. Estava tão _cinza_ quanto sempre foi.

* * *

**N/A:** Binns who? Pois é, para mais um challenge relâmpago. Obrigada a Shade, pelo ouro!

Eu, sinceramente, não achei tão boa. Mas ela é, do fundo do meu coração, a despedida do curso de História, que eu comecei e não quis seguir. História é Binns, e eu amo mesmo assim!

Beijos!


End file.
